Maid Latte
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Kushina berkerja sebagai seorang pelajar SMA dan seorang maid disebuah maid cafe. Namun, Otou-sannya menjodohkan dirinya dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal. Padahal Kushina mencintai seseorang tidak dikenalnya yang menyelamatkan dirinya waktu kecil. Akankah dia bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai? Siapakah orang yang dijodohkan dengannya? /Chapter 1: Italian Cafe/
1. Prologue

(Kushina POV)

Aku menatap langit berwarna biru cerah. Hari ini rasanya terlalu terik dan panas sekali. Bahkan, awanpun tak nampak di langit.

"Ammph!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang membengkam mulutku.

"Rupanya menangkap seorang gadis Uzumaki terlalu mudah," kata seorang pria yang membengkam mulutku dengan sapu tangan.

Aku merasa semakin pusing, dan kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Sial! Pasti mereka memberi obat bius agar aku tidak memberontak.

Sekian lama, aku tertidur karna efek obat bius tersebut. Mata violet-ku kini kupaksakan terbuka lebar. Tubuhku sedikit berguncang, kemungkinan aku dibawa kabur oleh sang penculik dengan mobil. Sialnya lagi, tangan dan kakiku justru diikat dengan sangat kuat menggunakan tali panjang yang membuatku kesakitan. Sementara mulutku dilakban agar mungkin menurut mereka aku tidak akan bisa memberontak begitu saja.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal membawa gadis ini ke Orochimaru," kata pria berambut kebiruan yang menurutku gayanya nyetrik dan abnormal.

Aku dipaksa keluar dan berjalan oleh dia. Tubuhku begitu lemas dan tidak dapat digerakkan dengan mudah. Tetapi dia malah terus memaksaku berjalan dengan menarik tali panjang yang kini mengikat tanganku.

"Heh, cepat jalan!" bentak pria itu.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit malas. Kemudian, aku meninggalkan jejak dengan menjatuhkan tiap helai rambut merahku. Aku sih, berharap masih ada yang menyadari hal itu dan menyelamatkanku atau memanggil bantuan. Tapi, harapan itu pupus begitu mengingat kalau aku tidak dikenal oleh orang-orang di tempat ini.

"Dor! Dor!" terdengar suara tembakan dan pelurunya mengenai tangan pria itu.

Aku menengok lemah menatap sesosok anak yang sepertinya sebaya denganku memegang pistol berwarna hitam dan aku yakin kalau anak itu yang menembak pria aneh itu.

"Cih, kau memang hebat sekali, Yellow Flash," sindir pria itu. "Di usiamu yang baru berumur 13 tahun kau sudah bisa menembak."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu, Kabuto-san," balas anak yang dipanggil 'Yellow Flash' itu.

"Coba saja kalau bisa," kata pria yang mengikatku, Kabuto, sambil melepas tali yang mengikatku dan mengeluarkan pistol yang kelihatannya lebih hebat dibanding pistol milik 'Yellow Flash'.

Mereka saling ber-death glare. Sementara itu, sebenarnya ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk aku melarikan diri. Namun, tubuhku terlalu sulit digerakkan.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, Kabuto," seru beberapa polisi yang sekarang mengepung Kabuto.

"Baka," kata Kabuto. Dia menjatuhkan botol yang berisi gas air mata.

Aku menghela nafas. Untungnya aku berhasil selamat. Coba kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa aku terus dipaksa berjalan oleh si abnormal itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bocah yang sebaya denganku.

"Em … ya," jawabku. "Tadi dia itu siapa?"

"Kabuto, dia itu buruan kepolisian. Untungnya secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan helaian rambutmu. Jadi aku meminta bantuan Otou-san untuk menyelamatkanmu," kata bocah itu.

"Arigato, 'Yellow Flash'-san," kataku.

Pandanganku memburam. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah anak itu dengan rambut pirangnya dan matanya yang indah seperti permata biru.

.

.

.

Maid Latte

Genre: Romance, Parody, and Crime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Pairing: MinaKushi

Category: Multi chapter

Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, Bad, and Miss Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Kushina's Bedroom 06.00 am

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Kini yang kulihat adalah kamarku yang bercat merah tua.

Tadi … aku kembali mengalami mimpi yang sama. Sebenernya sih, itu adalah kejadian waktu aku berumur 12 tahun. Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengingat kejadian tersebut karna umurku sekarang adalah 16 tahun. Itu berarti kejadiannya sudah 4 tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit penasaran dengan laki-laki yang menyelamatkan hidupku waktu itu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, matanya yang seindah permata berwarna blue sapphire, dan kulitnya berwarna tan.

"Ohayou, Kushina-nee," sapa adikku, Sara Uzumaki, saat aku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ohayou, Sara-chan," balasku.

Nama adikku adalah Sara Uzumaki. Umurnya baru 12 tahun namun sering kali memenangkan berbagai macam kuis dan undian kupon berhadiah. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan sering kali dikuncir.

"Kushina, ini makanmu," kata Okaa-san sambil meletakkan sebuah piring berisi potongan tart apel.

"Arigato, Okaa-san," balasku.

Aku memakan sarapanku. Rasa masakan Okaa-san begitu enak dan dapat dinikmati dimana saja. Yah, aku cukup beruntung juga sih memiliki Okaa-san.

"Otou-san sudah berangkat kerja?" tanyaku sambil memasukkan bekal makan siangku.

"Sudah," jawab Okaa-san sambil mencuci piringnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamitku.

"Hati-hati di jalan," pesan Okaa-san.

Aku memakai sepatu hitam-putih milikku. Awalnya, aku ingin memakai sneakers berwarna merah dengan tali kuning cerah. Namun sayangnya, Fugaku si Ketua Murid melarangku untuk memakai sneakers. Huh, dasar Uchiha sialan!

"Kushina-chan!" teriak Mikoto.

Biar aku perkenalkan, namanya adalah Mikoto Uehara. Dia adalah seorang pelajar SMA sama sepertiku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan yang panjang dan indah. Mikoto merupakan sahabatku sekaligus tunangan dari Fugaku.

"Ohayou," sapaku.

"Ohayou, Kushina-chan," balas Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut. "Nanti kau bekerja di café?"

"Iya," jawabku.

Ya, aku adalah seorang maid di sebuah café bernama Maid Latte, sebuah café maid yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota. Aku sengaja bekerja disana agar tidak terlalu merepotkan kedua orang tuaku soal biaya sekolah.

"Hm … kalau begitu semoga pelanggan disana semakin banyak ya!" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya," kataku senang.

Kringg …. Kringg …, bel masuk dan dimulainya pelajaran pertama telah berbunyi. Kini, aku telah selesai memimpin do'a di kelas karna aku adalah seorang ketua kelas. Namun, jabatan itu harus kepertahankan dan tidak boleh ada yang tau kalau aku, Kushina Uzumaki, yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang keras kepalan dan dijuluki Habanero adalah seorang maid! Pasti semua anak yang pernah kumarahi dan kusiksa akan menertawakanku.

"Hey, kau! Jangan makan di kelas!" tukasku pada seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang mengunyah permen karet.

"Heh, suka-suka aku dong, Habanero-kaichou," balas murid itu sambil tersenyum sinis kearahku.

"Apa katamu!" aku menghajar dan menendangnya.

"Habanero-kaichou adalah setan!" teriak murid itu sambil melarikan diri dari tinju mautku.

Huh! Dia memang pengecut. Beraninya main ejekan. Padahal, dia sendiri adalah pengecut besar!

"Kau sepertinya berlebihan sekali," komentar Mikoto.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," balasku ketus.

Aku menatap kearah langit yang mulai menjadi sore. Tujuh jam di sekolah sudah berhasil kulewati dengan baik. Kini tinggal menunggu saat-saat dimana aku akan berangkat kerja paruh waktu dengan menunggu bunyi bel yang dianggap 'lonceng dari surga' oleh murid-murid di seluruh kelas di SMA Konoha.

Kringg … kringg …, kini bel pulang yang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Terlebih lagi, disambut dengan teriakan kebahagiaan oleh semuanya (minus diriku dan Mikoto) yang seakan mendengar 'lonceng kebahagiaan' yang menurut mereka seperti membebaskan mereka dari neraka. Ckckck …

"Nah, mari kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini," kata Shizune-sensei.

"Yak! Sekarang jangan berisik dan mulai berdo'a!" perintahku sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang mungkin setajam golok (?).

Selesai berdo'a, semuanya segera berlarian menuju keluar kelas dengan wajah ceria. Sementara aku harus pergi secepatnya ke stasiun dan pergi menuju Maid Latte sebelum terlambat!

"Mikoto-chan, aku pergi kerja dulu ya!" kataku pada Mikoto.

"Iya," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju stasiun. Setelah sampai disana, aku segera membeli karcis dan pergi menaiki kereta menuju kearah pusat kota.

"Maaf, aku datang sedikit terlambat," kataku sambil memasuki Maid Latte melalui pintu belakang yang khusus digunakan untuk para pekerja di Maid Latte.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kushina-chan," balas Mebuki.

Mebuki memiliki nama lengkap Mebuki Mitsuba. Beliau memiliki rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan berkulit putih. Mebuki adalah manager di Maid Latte dan berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Nah, cepat ganti bajumu!" perintah Yoshino.

Namanya adalah Yoshino Tsuzuki. Yoshino selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh walaupun sebenarnya dia memiliki sifat yang sangat peduli pada orang disekitarnya walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya.

Kini aku mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan pakaian maid. Baju berwarna hitam dengan bagian lengan panjang berwarna putih dan terdapat 3 kancing dibagian bajunya. Rok yang kugunakan memiliki panjang selutut dan agak mengembang. Rambut merahku yang biasa kukuncir kini kugerai dan aku pasangkan bandana rajut berwarna putih.

"Kushina-chan, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomer 7 ya," kata Hana sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.

Hana merupakan juru masak di Maid Latte. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna oranye kecoklatan dan suka memelihara anjing. Hana selalu berharap memiliki kekasih yang juga sangat menyukai anjing, yah walaupun dia belum mendapatkan orang seperti itu.

"Iya," balasku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring pancake cokelat dengan krim kocok dan parutan keju putih diatasnya, dan secangkir teh madu.

Aku berjalan menuju meja nomer 7 yang dihuni oleh seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang menatap dengan pandangan putus asa pada vas bunga yang berada di meja tersebut.

"Em … ini pesananmu, Goshuujin-sama," kataku sambil menaruh pesanannya dengan se-anggun mungkin.

"A-arigato," katanya sambil menatapku.

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit terkejut melihat wajahnya. Rambut dan matanya mengingatkanku pada sosok yang pernah menyelamatkanku 4 tahun silam.

"Sepertinya anda terlihat sedikit frustasi. Apakah anda sedang terkena masalah?" tanyaku sopan.

"Hm … yah, Okaa-san menyuruhku mencari kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun karna aku tidak mau terikat dengan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang menurutku sangat merepotkan itu, Okaa-san dan Otou-san malah menjodohkanku dengan orang yang sama sekali belum kukenal," curhat lelaki itu.

"Hmm … kenapa anda tidak mencoba mencari kekasih sebelumnya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu terlalu merepotkan. Lagi pula aku 100% yakin kalau semua perempuan tertarik padaku karna aku orang terkenal," jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba sebelum acara perjodohan itu dilaksanakan? Siapa tahu aja ada orang yang anda minati," saranku.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga untuk mencoba," katanya sambil memakan pancake-nya. "Oya, sebaiknya krim kocoknya harus terasa lebih lembut lagi agar teksturnya pas. Selain itu coklatnya kurang meleleh dan sebaiknya jika coklatnya dari lemari es harus dicairkan dengan suhu yang sangat panas agar cepat meleleh dengan sempurna. Selain itu, kalian bisa mengganti keju parut yang berada diatasnya dengan potongan strawberry atau serpihan biskuit."

Aku terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Sepertinya orang yang ada dihadapanku memang benar-benar orang yang sangat ahli -sepertinya- dalam hal makanan.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Goshuujin-sama," kataku.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Sementara itu, entah mengapa seluruh gadis yang ada di café ini menatapku tajam seolah-olah aku mencuri hati dari pujaan hati mereka. Yah, walaupun aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya sih. Tapi, tetap saja tindakan mereka itu membuatku risih.

"Arigato atas pujiannya," katanya. "Nah, ini uangnya. Aku harus pulang dulu."

"Itterasshaimase," kataku.

Untuk sekedar catatan, 'Itterasshaimase' memiliki arti 'Selamat jalan'. Kalimat ini hanya digunakan oleh para maid di berbagai maid café.

Lelaki itu meninggalkan Maid Latte. Kini aku berjalan memasuki dapur café.

"Kyaa! Kau beruntung sekali, Shina-chan," teriak Yoshino sambil mengguncangkan bahuku.

"E-eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Masa' kamu tidak tahu sih? Dia itu Minato Namikaze! Aktor paling terkenal di Tokyo dan anak dari kepolisian terkenal sekaligus novelis hebat," jawab Yoshino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku yang masih bingung.

"Ih, kau ini pintar tapi lamban berpikir! Tentu saja kau bisa dianggap beruntung karna berhasil mengobrol dengan aktor yang sedang naik daun itu," jawab Yoshino.

Aku kembali berpikir. Mungkin karna itulah aku ditatap tajam oleh para pelanggan (yang terutama berjenis kelamin perempuan).

"Sayangnya, dia terkenal dengan sifatnya yang suka menolak pernyataan cinta," sambung Mebuki.

"Kau tahu tentang dia, Mebuki-san?" tanyaku sambil memandang Mebuki yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Tentu saja tau! Diakan satu SMA denganku," jawab Mebuki. "Dia sih kelas 1 SMA. Padahal seharusnya dia kelas 2, namun karna telat SD setahun makanya jadi kelas 1. Akan tetapi, gitu-gitu dia orangnya sangat pintar lho! Selalu juara 1 di kelasnya."

"Wah, manager hebat bisa tau hal tersebut!" puji Hana terkagum-kagum.

"Hehehe …. Begitulah," balas Mebuki sambil tersipu malu karna dipuji.

"Oya, tadi dia berkomentar soal pancake yang ia makan," kataku saat teringat komentar dari lelaki yang kulayani tadi, Minato Namikaze.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hana penasaran disertai dengan anggukan oleh Yoshino.

"Katanya sebaiknya krim kocoknya harus terasa lebih lembut lagi agar teksturnya pas. Selain itu coklatnya kurang meleleh dan sebaiknya jika coklatnya dari lemari es harus dicairkan dengan suhu yang sangat panas agar cepat meleleh dengan sempurna. Selain itu, kalian bisa mengganti keju parut yang berada diatasnya dengan potongan strawberry atau serpihan biskuit," kataku mengulangi komentar Minato Namikaze.

Hana mangut-mangut sambil memasak Omurice yang seharga 150.000 bila di-Rupiahkan. Sepertinya dia akan mengikuti saran dari Minato Namikaze.

Matahari sudah terbenam dan langit telah menggelap. Kini Maid Latte telah ditutup.

"Jaa matta ne, Shina-chan, Mebuki-san, Yoshi-chan," pamit Hana.

"Jaa," balasku, Mebuki, dan Yoshino berbarengan.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumah kediamanku. Tampaknya Otou-san sudah pulang. Tumben sekali Otou-san pulang secepat ini. Pasti ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan saat ini.

"Tadaima," kataku sambil melepas sepatu milikku.

"Okaerinasai, Kushina," balas Otou-san. "Kemarilah, ada yang ingin Otou-san bicarakan denganmu."

Aku menuruti perintah Otou-san. Kakiku melangkah menuju ruang keluarga yang merupakan tempat Otou-san dan Okaa-san berada saat ini.

"Duduklah," perintah Otou-san.

Aku menuruti perintah tersebut. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang ingin Otou-san dan Okaa-san bahas saat ini. Apakah karna nilai matematikaku menurun? Ah, masa' begitu saja harus sampai Otou-san marahi sih! Kayaknya tidak mungkin. Lalu, kira-kira apa yang ingin Otou-san bahas?

"Kushina, dalam 2 hari lagi Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Otou-san," kata Otou-san.

"Apaaa?" teriakku histeris.

Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan mulai berubah mulai dari sekarang sampai seterusnya. Semoga saja, orang yang dimaksud Otou-san itu seperti orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku 4 tahun yang lalu. Semoga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

A/N: Yeeayy! Saya muncul dengan fanfic baru *tebar confetti. Tolong di review ya, minna-san! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Italian Cafe

#Chapter sebelumnya ….

"Kushina, dalam 2 hari lagi Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Otou-san," kata Otou-san.

"Apaaa?" teriakku histeris.

Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan mulai berubah mulai dari sekarang sampai seterusnya. Semoga saja, orang yang dimaksud Otou-san itu seperti orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku 4 tahun yang lalu. Semoga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maid Latte

Genre: Romance, Parody, and Crime

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Pairing: MinaKushi

Category: Multi chapter

Warning: OOC, OOT, AU, Bad, and Miss Typo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Italian Cafe

**.**

**.**

**.**

#At Uzumaki's House 07.30 am

Kushina membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas. Rambutnya nampak berantakan dan matanya sedikit terlihat mempunyai kantung mata.

"Huaah," teriak Kushina saat menyadari tanggal berapa sekarang.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 1 Agustus. Tepatnya, Maid Latte akan mengadakan event khusus untuk menyambut setiap awal bulan. Kali ini event-nya bertemakan Italian Café.

Kaki Kushina segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia merendamkan dirinya sejenak di air panas. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sabun dan menggosok setiap inci tubuhnya. Setelah itu, dia membilas badannya dengan air dan sedikit keramas.

Selesai mandi, Kushina segera memakai baju T-shirt biru cerah, dan celana panjang berwarna ungu gelap atau violet.

"Tolong siapkan sarapanku," perintah Kushina pada seorang maid berambut aqua.

"Hai', Kushina-sama."

Kushina menghela nafas sambil melirik jam dinding yang berada di dapur. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Memang, Maid Latte buka jam 9 pagi. Tapi, para maid dan juru masak harus sudah ada di café sebelum café buka.

"Ini sarapan anda, Kushina-sama," kata seorang maid sambil meletakkan sepiring roti dengan selai cokelat kesukaan Kushina.

"Arigato," kata Kushina sambil segera menyambar roti tersebut.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kushina memakan sarapannya. Setelah selesai sarapan, dia segera meminum susu hangat dan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana, Shina?" tanya Harashima, Otou-san Kushina.

"Bekerja," jawab Kushina tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Harashima.

"Di hari libur seperti ini?" tanya Harashima memastikan.

Seingat Harashima, setiap hari sabtu Kushina jarang pergi kerja sambilan. Biasanya kerja sambilan Kushina selalu dilakukan saat Kushina pulang dari sekolahnya dan bergegas ke Akihabara begitu saja tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

"Ya," jawab Kushina sambil memakai sneakers merah bertali kuning cerah miliknya.

Kushina membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa pamit sedikitpun pada Harashima. Dia harus segera sampai di Akihabara sebelum jam 9 pagi. Pasalnya, Kushina membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk sampai ke stasiun. Belum lagi kalau mengantri saat membeli tiket dan menunggu keretanya. Lalu perjalan dari tempatnya ke Akihabara membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dengan kereta.

* * *

#At Station 8.15 am

"Hosh, hosh ….," Kushina mengatur nafasnya karna telah berlari kencang.

Mata violet-nya menatap lirih jam besar yang dipajang di stasiun. Sekarang jam 8 lewat 15 menit. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah dengan cepat menuju loket pembelian tiket.

"Permisi, aku butuh 1 tiket ke Akihabara," kata Kushina sambil menatap seseorang yang berada di loket tiket.

"Ini tiketnya. Silahkan menunggu selama 10 menit lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum –sok kenal– pada Kushina.

Kushina langsung menyambar tiket itu seelah memberikan beberapa yen kepada wanita yang berada di loket tiket. Kushina kini duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang kira-kira muat 10 orang.

"Eh, rupanya kita bertemu ya," seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tertutup sebuah topi cowboy.

"Kau Namikaze-san?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

Menurut Kushina, gaya fashion Minato sangat krisis! Mana ada orang yang memakai jaket kulit yang tebal dan sebuah topi cowboy yang berat sekali –menurut Kushina– itu ditengah-tengah musim panas?

"Hehehehe … tepat sekali. Kok kamu tahu?"

"Firasat," jawab Kushina singkat. "Kamu sendiri ngapain makai baju seperti itu? Memangnya tidak panas?"

"Yah, panas sih sebenarnya. Tapi ini demi menghindari para fans-ku," jawab Minato.

"Kau artis sih," balas Kushina.

Kushina melirik sebuah kereta yang baru saja datang. Waktunya memang sudah sepuluh menit! Tandanya, itu kereta yang pergi ke Akihabara.

"Sudah ya! Jaa," pamit Kushina sambil berlari menuju kereta itu.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu!"

Kushina tidak menghiraukan perkataan Minato. Kakinya berlari menuju kereta itu. Kushina menengok ke belakang. Di tempat tadi, Minato sudah tidak ada.

* * *

#At Maid Latte 08.59 am

"Gomen ne telat," kata Kushina sambil melirik jam digital yang berada di ruang ganti.

Jam 08.59 am, Kushina beruntung. Tidak sia-sia dia berlari kencang dan hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kau datang tepat waktu," kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Huh, padahal kukira Kushina akan telat dan mendapatkan hukuman dari Mebuki," kata Yoshino dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Dark Yoshino muncul," kata Hana lirih.

Kushina hanya menatap mereka semua dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tangan kanannya mengambil seragam maid miliknya yang sudah disediakan oleh Mebuki di loker miliknya.

Untuk atasannya menggunakan baju berwarna cokelat dengan kancing putih dan memiliki lengan pendek yang menggembung. Bagian bawahnya, Kushina menggunakan rok selutut yang menggembung, stocking putih, dan sepatu ala penari balet. Rambut merah Kushina digerai dan diberi jepitan berwarna hitam, lalu diberi bandana rajut putih.

"Baiklah, kita bekerja dengan penuh semangat untuk event ini ya!" seru Mebuki.

"Iya!"

Kushina berjalan menuju ruangan café. Lampu café kini berwarna kuning dan agak dibuat remang-remang. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna cokelat. Di meja pelanggan tampak sebuah vas yang berisi setangkai bunga mawar yang nampak segar. Di setiap sudut ruangan diberi pot bunga yang berisi bunga Matahari. Di bagian dindingnya juga diberi pajangan yang bergambar menara Pisa. Lalu aroma yang tercium di ruangan tersebut adalah wangi roti yang membuat perut Kushina sedikit lapar.

"Okaerinasaimase, Goshuujin-sama," ucap Kushina lembut dengan membungkuk hormat kepada pelanggan.

"Eh, kita bertemu lagi," kata Minato polos.

"Wah, jadi Kushina yang dijuluki Habanero dan menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di 1-2 adalah seorang maid. Hahahaha …," tawa seseorang di samping Minato.

Kushina melirik sebal ke arah orang yang berada disamping Minato. Orang itu adalah … Fugaku Uchiha! Bagi Kushina, Fugaku merupakan orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui. Anehnya, Mikoto malah menyukai Fugaku!

"Em … mari saya tunjukan kursi kalian," kata Kushina sambil memendam amarahnya.

Kushina berjalan menuju meja kosong bernomer 14. Terkadang, kakinya ia hentakkan dengan keras begitu tahu kalau Fugaku mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang maid.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap malas ke arah Fugaku.

"Aku Meatball Sub, Cheesecake, dan Honey tea," jawab Minato.

"Kalau aku cukup Lasagna Bolognese dan Green tea," jawab Fugaku.

Kushina mencatat pesanan mereka. Kakinya kini melangkah menuju dapur café.

(Kushina POV)

"Hana-san, ini pesanan meja nomer 14," kataku sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.

Hana menerima kertas itu dengan penuh anggukan semangat. Selain memelihara banyak anjing, hobinya yang lain adalah memasak. Karena itulah dia sangat bersemangat bila ada banyak pelanggan yang memesan makanan.

"Nah, ini makanannya," kata Hana sambil menyerahkan nampan besar berisi sepiring Meatball sub, sepiring Lasagna Bolognese, sebuah cheesecake, secangkir teh madu, dan secangkir teh hijau.

Aku membawa nampan itu. Sudah dipastikan itu untuk meja nomer 14 yang diisi oleh Minato dan Fugaku.

"Ini pesanan anda, Goshuujin-sama," kataku sambil meletakkan satu-satu pesanan mereka.

Fugaku tampak tertawa cekikikan melihatku. Huh, padahal kupikir dia terpesona dengan kecantikanku. Ternyata malah menertawakanku karna aku maid disini. Padahal aku ini merupakan maid paling terfavorit disini loh!

"Awas kalau kau memberitahukan hal ini pada semuanya," kataku dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"Paling kalau kau berbuat macam-macam padaku nanti akan kuberitahu ke satu sekolah," balas Fugaku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Huh, mentang-mentang kau ketua murid memangnya kau bisa segalanya, hah?" tanyaku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Fugaku sambil meminum teh hijau miliknya dengan santainya.

Aku menatap kesal pada lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu. Kini, rambutku berubah menjadi sembilan untaian yang entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau …," aku menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Minato sambil menatapku lembut.

Ajaib! Dalam sekejap emosiku menurun. Mata birunya terlihat begitu indah entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa tenggelam karna tatapannya yang sangat lembut dan tenang itu.

Sekarang, aku malah merasakan mukaku memanas. Jantungku kini tiba-tiba berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat. Lututku terasa agak lemas padahal aku masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Kejadian itu terasa begitu ajaib bagiku!

"Ehem," aku kembali sadar saat Fugaku berdehem. "Kau terpesona oleh Minato, eh?"

"A-aku tidak terpesona olehnya," jawabku. "Sudah ya, aku harus melayani yang lain."

Aku membalikkan badanku. Sekilas, aku melihat muka Minato agak memerah padam. Kira-kira dia kenapa ya? Apakah dia sedang demam? Atau apa karena AC di ruangan café ini teralu dingin sehingga membuatnya demam?

Ketika aku melangkah ke dapur. Terdengar sebuah lantunan lagu dari speaker yang berjudul Sayonara Memory yang dinyanyikan oleh Seven Oops.

**.**

Hitomi tojite kokyuu tomete kasanariae futatsu no kage yo

Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida

Hitomi tojite

**.**

Nakiyamu kono nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo

Itsuka futari de narande nagamateta

Mimi wo sumaseba

Ima mo kimi no koe ga kikoeru

Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni

Daki yosete yo

**.**

Nee waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii

Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida

Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenai de konya dake wa

Maware maware maware sayonara memory

Hitomi tojite

**.**

Ah, itu lagu galau! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendengarkan lagu galau di Maid Latte.

"Siapa yang menyetel lagu ini?" tanyaku pada Yoshino.

"Mebuki-san," jawab Yoshino singkat.

Okay, ini pertama kalinya Mebuki-san galau. Biasanya setiap hari Mebuki-san terlihat bahagia dan ceria setiap saat. Tapi, entah apa masalahnya sekarang sampai menyalakan lagu galau di Maid Latte.

"Ano Mebuki-san, ada apa gerangan sehingga Mebuki-san menyalakan lagu galau?" tanyaku polos pada Mebuki yang menjaga dibagian kasir.

"Yah, aku sedang suka dengan lagu ini karna tadi malam diputar di Konoha Radio FM," jawab Mebuki.

Konoha Radio FM adalah sebuah acara radio yang disiarkan disalah satu radio FM. Isinya tentang lagu-lagu yang sedang naik daun di Tokyo. Terkadang, mereka juga memberitahukan tentang drama-drama baru yang akan muncul. Pantas saja Mebuki-san sangat menyukai acara itu. Penyiarnya kalau tidak salah bernama Kizashi Haruno.

"Oh …," balasku singkat.

"Oya, sepertinya meja nomer 14 sudah pada selesai makan. Lebih baik kau bersihkan mejanya," kata Mebuki.

"Hai', Mebuki-san," balasku.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah agak berat mengingat bahwa meja itu dihuni oleh si sialan Uchiha! Tapi, mukaku kini terasa memanas mengingat meja itu dihuni oleh Minato juga.

"Em … setelah ini kalian pergi kemana?" tanyaku dengan nada canggung dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku akan ke lokasi syuting di dekat sini," jawab Minato. "Bersama Fugaku tentunya."

"Memangnya kau siapanya Minato?" tanyaku pada Fugaku sambil membereskan piring-piring.

"Manager-nya," jawab Fugaku.

"Heh? Jadi kerja sambilanmu adalah menjadi manager seorang artis?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tentu saja," jawab Fugaku. "Memangnya kau yang seorang maid."

Aku mendengus kesal. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku. Sementara Fugaku hanya bersiul-siul seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oya, Shina," suara Minato mengalihkan pandanganku dari Fugaku. "Tadi masakannya terlihat bisa saja."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan makanannya?" tanyaku sedikit kesal karena menyebut masakan Hana itu terlalu 'biasa' menurutnya. Memangnya dia pikir dia itu berada dimana? Di restaurant bintang 5?

"Harusnya disekeliling Meatball sub itu dihiasi dengan tulisan yang terbuat dari saus tomat, saus sambal, dan mayones. Terus dagingnya sebaiknya di rebus sedikit lama agar terasa lunak. Lalu sebaiknya rotinya di panggang sekitar 5 sampai 10 menit agar terasa lebih gurih dan lezat," jawab Minato dengan santai.

Aku sedikit terdiam sejenak. Memang benar sih dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato. Meatball sub buatan Hana memang sedikit terlihat biasa saja karena tidak diberi hiasan apapun.

"Lalu untuk Lasagna Bolognese-nya sebaiknya di panggang sedikit lebih lama agar aromanya begitu menggugah selera. Kalau bisa disekeliling Lasagna diberi daun seledri, potongan negi, dan mayones untuk hiasannya," lanjut Minato. "Lalu sebaiknya Cheesecake-nya dihiasi dengan susu kental manis dan potongan buah-buahan segar. Lalu, krimnya juga sebaiknya tidak terlalu banyak agar para pengunjung tidak terlalu mual memakannya."

Aku mencatat saran-saran yang mungkin bermutu untuk kemajuan Maid Latte. Tapi terkadang aku sedikit penasaran dengan kehidupan sesungguhnya Minato. Dia kan anak dari kepolisian dan novelis terkenal, selain itu dia seorang aktor yang banyak diburu oleh para produser. Tapi kenapa dia tahu banyak soal masakan-masakan luar negeri? Apa jangan-jangan Okaa-sannya adalah seorang Chef hebat? Atau mungkin dia pernah mencicipi semua masakan luar negeri yang asli dan menggunakan hiasan yang menarik?

"Kami sudah membayar semuanya di kasir," kata Minato. "Ini kartu namaku."

"Huu, dasar modus!" ledek Fugaku. "Sudah yuk, kita harus cepat ke sana sebelum kau dan aku dimarahi oleh produser."

"Huh, iya-iya," Minato mendengus kesal. "Aku pamit dulu ya, Shina."

"Itterasshaimase," kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Minato yang sudah diseret oleh Fugaku untuk segera keluar dari Maid Latte.

Aku memandangi kartu nama Minato yang berwarna putih bersih. Disana tertera alamat rumah Minato, nama lengkap Minato, e-mail Minato, dan nomer telepon Minato. Dipojok kartu itu terdapat simbol pusaran angin berwarna merah.

Ah, melihat simbol yang merupakan logo dari kantor kepolisian orang tua Minato mendadak membuatku terasa pusing. Ada beberapa bayangan yang bergerak cepat seperti video yang diputar cepat dan suara-suara bergema yang membuat kepalaku terasa nyeri.

Bruk! Aku merasa tubuhku mulai melemas. Bayangan gelap menyergap penglihatanku sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Terlihat Hana yang menatapku cemas. Kulirik mataku kearah jam dinding. Baru pukul 11.30 pagi.

"Kau sakit ya, Kushina-chan? Tadi kau pingsan sambil memegang kartu nama Minato-san dan memo ungu milikmu," Hana menunjuk sebuah kartu nama dan memo milikku.

Aku melirik kartu nama Minato. Kartu itu terlihat tergeletak begitu saja disamping vas bunga yang berada di sebuah meja kecil bersama memo milikku.

"Em … karna aku hanya tahu nomer telepon Minato karena melihat kartu nama itu, aku menelepon Minato dengan maksud mengantarmu pulang kalau kamu sudah siuman," kata Mebuki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hah?" aku terkejut bukan main.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" Mebuki menatapku pasrah.

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan seorang lelaki bermata onyx masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatku berbaring.

"Ehm, kau mau kuantarkan pulang, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Minato dengan nada formal.

"Baiklah jika itu tidak merepotkanmu," jawabku singkat. "Memangnya kita naik apa? Terakhir kita ketemu di stasiun."

"Mobil milikku," jawab Fugaku singkat.

Oya, aku baru sadar akan kehadiran Fugaku. Hehehe … gomen ne ya, Fugaku! Mungkin kau itu orang pertama yang mudah dilupakan bagiku.

"Em … baiklah," balasku singkat. "Tolong kalian semua keluar dulu, aku ingin mengganti pakaian."

Semuanya langsung keluar begitu saja ketika aku bilang seperti itu. Aku langsung menutup dan mengunci ruangan itu. Aku ganti seragam maid-ku dengan pakaian yang tadi aku pakai.

"Nah, ayo pulang," ucapku sambil membuka pintu. "Oya, Hana-san. Di memo itu terdapat saran yang bagus untuk masakanmu jadi kau ambil dulu saja memo itu."

Minato dan Fugaku mengangguk. Pada akhirnya, mereka mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku.

* * *

#At Uzumaki's House

"Arigato atas tumpangannya," kataku sambil berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Ya," balas Fugaku singkat.

"Kalian mau mampir dulu?" tanyaku menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san. Sayangnya syutingku masih berlanjut," jawab Minato.

"Oh ya sudah," kataku sedikit kecewa. "Hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Iya."

Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku menuju pintu masuk. Kubuka perlahan pintu itu.

"Tadaima," kataku singkat sambil melepas sepatuku.

"Okaerinasai, Kushina," balas Okaa-san. "Tumben kau pulang jam segini."

"Em … aku minta izin pulang saja untuk mengerjakan tugasku yang mulai menumpuk," kataku beralasan.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak mungkin kalau mengatakan aku pingsan saat kerja. Bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh bekerja sambilan di Maid Latte lagi. Huh, jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Aku melangkah menuju kamarku. Ketika aku berjalan menuju tangga, aku bertemu dengan Otou-san.

"Kushina, perjodohanmu diundur. Katanya anaknya sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini," kata Otou-san.

"Memangnya dia itu selain seorang pelajar bekerja sebagai apa sih?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Artis," jawab Otou-san dengan santai.

"Hah? Artis?"

* * *

(Normal POV)

#At somewhere 11.00 am

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang meneguk wine miliknya. Matanya memandang datar kearah seorang anak buahnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih kebiruan.

"Hm, jadi bukan hanya kita yang mengincar Uzumaki itu?" tanya pria itu.

"Ya, orang itu selalu memakai topeng dan membawa gitar dipunggungnya. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, dia merupakan hacker paling handal dan ahli dalam menembak karna dia dulunya mantan kepolisian Amerika," jawab anak buahnya itu dengan lengkap.

"Siapa nama saingan kita dalam mengincar Uzumaki?" tanya pria itu.

"Madara Uchiha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Continue

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Balasan untuk yang non-login (yang login lewat PM):

*Namikaze Kevin: Ini sudah dilanjut loh. Semoga cerita di fanfic ini semakin bagus ^^

#A/N: Hello, minna-san! Sepertinya adegan Crime-nya belum terasa ya? Hehehe …. Crime-nya akan ada dibeberapa chapter selanjutnya …. Jadi yang penasaran dengan adegan Crime-nya ikuti terus fanfic ini ya! ^^


End file.
